The use of silicones in hair conditioning compositions is known in the art. Typically, the silicones are mixed into the conditioning composition in small quantities with other non-silicone conditioning ingredients. The conditioning composition is typically diluted with water for application to the hair. Following application to the hair the conditioner is rinsed from the hair with water. Over or under rinsing can often result in under or over conditioning, respectively. The most common silicone materials used for conditioning are organopolysiloxanes and amine-functional silicones.
Most conditioners formulated with the amine functional silicones are those that are applied to the hair for several minutes and then rinsed from the hair using water. In the process of rinsing the hair it is possible to remove some of the amine functional silicone, which can result in poor conditioning. Most known conditioners also contain non- silicone materials as required ingredients in the composition. The non-silicone materials are added to provide additional conditioning properties, to provide an easy means for application or to improve wet or dry hair properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,962 to Grollier et al. teaches a cosmetic composition which contains at least one cationic silicone polymer. The cationic silicone polymers preferred are those known under the name of Amodimethicone. They are present in the at levels of 0.05% to 7%. The cosmetic compositions taught by Grollier are usually in the form of aqueous or aqueous/alcohol dispersions and can be formulated into numerous types of products. It is preferred to rinse the composition from the hair after several minutes of treatment.
U.S Pat. No. 4,749,732 to Kohl el al. teaches the use of modified aminoalkyl substituted polydiorganosiloxanes in hair care products The modified aminoalkyl substituted polysiloxane is dissolved or dispersed into a carrier at levels from 0.01 to 10 per 50 to 100 parts carrier liquid. Volatile silicones are not taught as suitable carriers and the conditioners are rinsed from the hair after several minutes of treatment. The role of the carrier in the Kohl et al. patent is to dilute the silicone polymer to allow uniform application. The preferred conditioner formulation is an emulsion of the modified aminoalkyl substituted polysiloxane in water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,347 to Starch teaches a composition which contains a silicone that may contain amine functionality. Additional ingredients include surfactants, additives that provide freeze-thaw stability and water. The silicones are present at levels of 1 to 61 percent by weight. It is preferred to use the conditioner treatment after shampooing and they are rinsed from the hair after several minutes of treatment.
The use of cyclomethicone or dimethicone (volatile silicones) in hair conditioning compositions is also known in the art. As with the amine functional silicones, the hair conditioning compositions which contain the volatile silicones are rinsed from the hair after several minutes of treatment and additionally contain non-silicone materials. The known conditioners containing volatile silicones are usually used in water based systems in which water is the delivery means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,090 to Bolich, Jr. teaches a hair condition composition containing a volatile liquid conditioning agent which is thickened with a hydrophobic thickener. The volatile liquid conditioning agents encompass cyclic and linear polydimethylsiloxanes and are present at 1 to 99% by weight. It is preferred to dissolve the composition in water for delivery purposes such that the silicone is only present at levels of 2 to 10 percent by weight. The compositions taught by Bolich, Jr. are rinsed from the hair after several minutes of treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,375 to Bolich, Jr. et al. teaches a hair conditioning composition in the form of an emulsion which contains a volatile agent, a thickening agent, a cationic hair conditioning agent and water. Volatile silicones can be useful as the volatile agent when present at levels of 1 to 13 percent by weight. The cationic hair conditioning agents are quarternary amines. Quarternary Amine functional siloxanes are not taught as being useful as the conditioning agent. The conditioners are rinsed from the hair after several minutes of treatment.
Japanese Patent No. 63313714 to Torii, published Dec. 21, 1988, discloses a hair conditioning composition containing a high molecular weight silicone and one or more silicone derivatives such as amine functional, fluoro functional, alkyl functional, dimethyl fluids, phenylmethyl fluids. This composition may be dissolved in a low boiling oil which may be silicone in nature. The high molecular weight silicone is a required ingredient in the composition as taught by Torii.
The novelty of the instant invention is a hair conditioner which can be comprised of only silicone containing components and is not rinsed from the hair after application. It is not necessary to dilute the composition to achieve application to the hair. Because of the method for applying the conditioner, thickening agents which were used in most other conditioners are not desired.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel hair conditioning compositions comprising a volatile silicone and at least one functional silicone.
It is further an object of this invention to provide a method of conditioning hair using the compositions of the instant invention,